


the truth of knowing

by deelau



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, also mentioned: alex danvers, also mentioned: eliza danvers, also mentioned: james olsen, also mentioned: lyra, also mentioned: maggie sawyer, also mentioned: winn schott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: “You will be miserable without me.”That is supposed to be a simple reply to their back and forth teasing that day, now, nothing is truer than that.//The truth of knowing and the hurt that comes along with it. She feels the worst kind of pain; the pain that lingers.//“That kiss at the bar earlier. What the hell was that for?”





	1. the one they once called home

Kara looks around the apartment. It is all empty now. Labelled boxes neatly stacked, she chuckles how Lena’s habit rubbed on her. Her girlfriend of three years is always the one who wants everything to be neatly organized because her life is already too messy to begin with and keeping her things neatly organized keeps her sane, calms her down to which Lena earns Kara’s undying adoration every time Kara watches her do her not so unusual and totally normal habit.

_“What?” Lena is definitely amused, putting her books on the shelf. They just moved in._

_“You just look so beautiful.” Lena is about to reply with Kara finishes of with, “As always.”_

_“Oh you think you can work your way to not helping me with the other boxes with your sweet-talk--”_

_“I would not even dream of doing that. Who would help you put those books up there?” Kara teases._

_“That is the only reason I let you stick around.”_

_“Really now?”_

_Lena nods._

_“It is not,” Kara whispers something they did last night on their first night in the apartment._

_Lena smirks at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrows. “Which reminds me, we need a new headboard, a sturdier one this time.”_

_“What will happen to me without my super organized girlfriend?” She hugs Lena from the back, arms wrapping around the waist, while Lena is listing down the things they need to buy._

_“You will be miserable without me.”_

That is supposed to be a simple reply to their back and forth teasing that day, now, nothing is truer than that.

Kara’s heart feels heavy as her chuckle echoed the apartment. She fixes her gaze at their old living room. She imagines the television on; its faint sound heard as she and Lena cuddled on the sofa, whatever show or movie that was playing was long forgotten. She closes her eyes, and goes back to those moments, feeling the weight of Lena on her, her girlfriend’s scent, how intoxicating it is, the feeling of her soft hair on Kara’s fingertips, and the way she clings on Kara.

Kara shakes those memories off that rub salt into her newly cut wound. She suddenly cannot breathe. She tries so hard not to cry then and there. “Keep yourself together, Kara.” She keeps telling to herself.

She is still picking up the broken pieces of her heart that are scattered around the apartment; the one they once called home.

She survives the few hours inside their old apartment. The task she dreads to do is next.

The scent of the flowers they both grew fond of, plumerias, still lingers around the apartment; the scent finds its place on her fingers as they gently brush over a wall at Lena’s office.

She sits down at the area where their old couch was, a white one. She used to read a book there where Lena was working on something only Lena understands. Their exchanges of glances, both trying to distract the other.

She looks up. And there it is - the wall of their pictures, of their memories together. At first, Lena just wants to place a square picture or two on that wall behind her desk. So it will be a reminder to her that things got better for her; better than she ever expected it to be. That she is happier than she could ever imagined her to be.

One turns to two, to three, to now countless of pictures scattered all over the wall. Kara just places them randomly. She tells Lena it is their home’s Wow Factor; the messier the arrangement of the pictures on the wall, the better.

_“I swear I will arranged the pictures well. Please.” She pouts at her girlfriend. “Let me do this for you. You love taking them so it is my turn to turn them in a big masterpiece.” She is already planning how to put them on the wall with her hands on her hips. Lena adores her girlfriend so much especially when Kara is this determined. “I trust you would do justice to my pictures. And add yours as well.”_

_Kara’s face brightens up upon hearing that. “Really? All of it?”_

_Lena just nods. Kara hugs the life out of Lena; lifting her up. Their laughter fills the room; lovely music to their ears._

She picks an empty box, and starts to pick up the already fallen pictures on the floor.

She stares on a picture of them smiling with Eliza, Thanksgiving, the day she introduced Lena to everyone - “With Mom <3” written by Lena. A teardrop falls. There is no use of stopping her tears from falling. She feels tired from doing so the whole day.

A picture of a close-up of Kara, sleeping - “I love you, Kara Zor-el.”

_Kara hears Lena saying that as her girlfriend writes it down. She pretends to be asleep but she heard it loud and clear. “I love you too, Lena Luthor.” Eyes still closed, but with a smile on her face. She knows Lena is blushing because she is too._

A picture of a cupcake Lena successfully baked on her endless tries; they both lost count. Kara actually counted. 13th. It was Lena’s 13th try. Lucky Number 13. In time for Kara’s birthday. And a picture of Kara with icing on her nose that Lena rubbed on her - “Happy Birthday My Love”

A picture of Alex, Lena and Winn too consumed on their discussion on some gadget. Kara sneakily took it - “My lovely nerds”

She laughs when she sees a picture of Eliza with Lena and Maggie, first Christmas with her two new daughters - “family”

The pictures Kara took are a bit blurry, out of focus and Lena’s are clearly the opposite. Anyone who sees the pictures will know who took which pictures.

_“I tried my best.” Kara reasons. “It is not my fault Lena is great at everything she does.”_

_Alex keeps on teasing her sister. “Lena is not here for you to praise her all the damn time.”_

_“I am just telling the truth.”_

_Alex rolls her eyes._

A picture on the wall of Lena and Winn playing pool - “Nerd vs Nerd”.

_“It is like geometry with sticks.” Both of them voices out, brags that it will easy for them to win against the other. Lena wins two games to one. This started their annual pool competition._

Kara frowns at that thought. “Winn could play against Maggie, I guess.”

Kara seals the box, does not mind labelling it. What will she label it? Memories with Lena?

They already planned out their life together. Kara believed whole-heartedly like she always does that it will come true; that it will become real. Because their love felt so real.

And in this apartment has seen their love became like the brightest star in the sky but like all stars, it will eventually die. She did not expect that it will be this soon.

She needs to do this. To get the pain out of her system. She cannot bear with the disappointment, the heartache any longer of what happened to that once a happy couple in those pictures.

What will she do with those memories now, with those pictures? She hates to admit that she will just throw them away like garbage. Their memories together are garbage now. She cannot keep them anymore. There is no use on doing that.

It is easy for Lena. Why is it difficult for Kara?

She searches for a tape, a marker, and a piece of paper. She decides to leave a note for the next occupants of the apartment - “We had so much fun living here. We loved it here. Take good care of it. Please.” And tapes one last picture she did not decide to throw away.

A picture of them looking at each other full of love and hope for a lifetime together. It does not need a caption; the picture speaks for itself.  
  
The next tenants will not have any idea of what happened to them, their whole story - its rise and its downfall; its beginning and its end. They will only know how happy they looked in that picture, how in love they were. It is all that matters.

She looks at the empty white wall one last time - every inch of it. They almost covered the whole wall, seeing the plasters.

The unplastered part hurts her the most. She was saving it for their wedding pictures and for when their family grows in number. “Well, that is not happening anymore.” She did not tell Lena about her intention for that part of the wall when her girlfriend started to wonder.

“What is?”

“Whatever this was.” Kara points to herself and Lena.

“I know you would be here. I came here to explain again, to let you understand my reason more--

“For choosing to end it all.”

 

* * *

 

 _To just be here_  
_And enjoy this moment with you_  
_That I know it will soon be gone_  
_What happened to us?_  
_What are we now then?_  
_All I know it is something that I never taught we could be._  
_We had a good run, I guess._  
_Thought it would last but it didn’t._  
_I hoped it did. How I really hoped it did._  
_I tried to stay here for a little while longer_  
_To look at you for the last time_  
_The way I always looked at you._  
_Don’t you know how painful it was?_  
_To what happened to us._  
_A question lingered on my mind._  
_“What are we?”_  
_You didn’t say a word._  
_“What are we?”_  
_I asked you again._

  
_-x-_

  
_You wanted to let go so I agreed even if that was far from I wanted us to be._

 

* * *

 

“I saw the ring, Kara. The one you hooked with your key chain. A way that I will not see it. But I still did. It looks so beautiful. Just like you.”

Kara remembers that day so clearly. She looks at Lena like she always love to do. She does not expect what happened next. Lena wants to break up with her, and she agrees to what Lena wanted. She will literally do anything Lena asks her to, as painfully as this realization hits her.

“Will you marry me?” Kara is now down on one knee, holding the said ring Lena is talking about. She still has it. “I imagined it saying those words to you. I rehearsed over and over and over again. I had scenarios in my mind on how will I say it. But I did not have the chance to do it.”

Lena wipes the tears that dampen her cheeks. She suddenly reaches for her ring finger. Kara laughs at what she is witnessing. “Isn’t it too late for that? There is no use crying over spilled milk, Lena.”

Kara stands up and hands over the ring to Lena.

“Kara, please. Don’t do this.” Lena pleads to Kara to not give her the ring.

“You robbed me the chance to ask the woman I love to marry me, to spend the rest of our lives together. That is why I asked you that right now because I really wanted to ask you so badly. But we both know what is your answer to my question. Take it, Lena.” Kara reaches for Lena’s hand.

“I am afraid that I would say yes.” Lena chooses to not look at Kara, instead she stares at the ring on her palm; a thumb gently touches the band.

“And you did not want that.”

Lena nods. “I did not want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“You didn’t? Look at me Lena. I am a mess! Because of you!”

“When I found out about the ring, I knew in my heart, I could not stomach to lie to you. To let you hear what you want to hear from me. To say yes. So I chose to break up with you before you could properly propose. I am sorry that I broke your heart. That I have hurt you so much. You would be hurt even more if I went through with it, if I stayed. And if I told you the truth, and said No. I can’t bear the look of disappointment on your face. That you are so sure about us--” Teary eyed, she struggles to explain to Kara her reason; what she also intends to do since she arrived at the apartment. 

“And you are not. Three years Lena. Three years!”

“I know.” Lena steps closer, and gives the ring back to its owner. “I still do love you, Kara.”

“That was meant to be yours. Keep it. Do whatever you want with that. I am just too exhausted to care anymore.” Now, she is the one leaving Lena.

“Wait--” Lena hurriedly speaks. Kara’s back still turned against Lena.

“...Wait for me, Kara. Please. I just need some time to think. I just...really want to be sure. About us. About all of this.”

“Goodbye, Lena.” With a shaky voice, she then deep breathes and finally walks out the apartment.

 


	2. the worst kind of pain (the pain that lingers)

Lena is on the phone, arguing with one of her project managers. “Make it happen. What do you mean you can’t? You’re just giving me excu---” That is when she sees her - Kara smiling, how she misses that smile that is (forever, or she just thought) reserved only for her before, having a great time from the looks of it, with someone else. Kara is on a romantic date with...James.

The person on the other line calling her name brings her back from her nightmare. She cannot label it her reality. Even if, the reality is slapping her in the face. It is right in front of her - the worst version of reality. “Still here. Call me if there are any more problems, okay? Bye.”

She gives another peek at Kara and her new man. (Well, Kara and James were once an item. Kara broke up with him. They remained friends. Lena considers him a friend. And now, apparently, they are back in each other’s arms. How lovely.)

She tries so hard to be happy for her. She should be happy for Kara. She is one the who broke Kara’s heart. But she is not, not even a bit. Her heart feels heavier by the sight, stopping herself from tearing up; her jaw stiffens.

This is all her fault. Whatever they are right now is all her fault. The sadness and longing she feels are all her fault. Life keeps on reminding her of one of the biggest decision, or maybe even, the biggest, of her life.

Kara deserves the world and everything that is great in it; happiness, love, everything. And Lena cannot give her that. Not anymore. Or even to begin with. She still doubt herself even after years of being together with Kara.

She made her choice. She just could not say Yes to what Kara meant to ask her. Kara was just so sure and she was not. Not yet.

She is the one who left Kara, who has hurt the love of her life. She is just terrified there will not be another one like Kara. She cannot find another girl as perfect as Kara who has so much faith on her.

It will take a lot more convincing for Lena to not feel envious of the guy Kara is with and how he makes her happy. The way they look at each other. The way they lean closer. Their shared laughter. They are in their small lovely world. And the worst thing that can happen at that moment occur. Kara glances out the window, and Lena does not realize she is already staring at the couple. Lena immediately wipes the tears that had fallen, hoping she did not appear that she walked away frantically.

James notices something is wrong when she sees Kara’s expression changes upon looking outside. “Kara, is everything alright?”

“Yeah. I thought I saw L--someone we knew.” She is smiling at him again. “What were you saying about Winn when he introduced Lyra to you?”

//

“Lena. Lena!” Maggie has been there at her office and Lena seems to not even notice her arrival.

“Maggie. You’re here.” She has been staring outside, her chair turned away from anyone to see the gloomy expression on her face. The stars remind her of Kara. Everything, actually reminded her of Kara. Her brain will not cooperate with her that she should not be thinking about Kara to begin with. But no, her brain wants to make her suffer.

She misses her so much; a conclusion that is made when her feelings that she kept hidden reaches the surface in its rightful place in her heart and mind when she saw her with James Olsen. (Nothing stopped her from finding out more about the guy that makes Kara happy again. They were just casual friends. They did not talk that much before. He is nice guy to begin with. That is something she can confidently say about him. He will not break her heart like she did.)

She is still not happy about this. Will she ever be?

Kara is happier not because of her, but because of him. That is what pains her to know. The truth of knowing Kara is happier with someone else now, and the hurt that comes along with it takes her by surprise. She expects it will hurt, but what she does not expect is that it will hurt this much. She feels it is the worst kind of pain; the pain that lingers, grabbing a hold of her heart, squeezing the life out of it.

She recalls the date she accidentally found out earlier that week. All that should matter now is that Kara is happier, finally after what Lena made her go though. Kara is happier than ever before.

“I have been here like forever. You seemed busy looking at nothing.” Maggie tries to lighten up the sad mood that filled the pristine office late this evening. She looks outside. “Am I not seeing what you are seeing?”

“Anyways, what brings you here? Do you need an update about the project I have been working for NCPD?”

“I am not here for official business. I am here as a friend. A great one at that.”

“I thought--”

Maggie finishes what Lena is saying. “You thought I will be mad as well ‘cause Alex still is.” Since it has been weeks since they last talked. Maggie had been busy.

Lena nods, sighing, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling the tension rising again upon mentioning anything related to Kara. Her heart has always been this heavy even since she ended things with Kara. It gets heavier as the days pass. That is why she buries herself with work. But sadly, it is not working. She still feels miserable.

“She will forever be mad at you for hurting her sister. That’s a fact. We cannot deny that. But I am also a friend and I know you are not okay. Fancy a drink with me. I cannot promise I won’t get you drunk. I will survive a hangover tomorrow. I do not about you though. And I know a place.”

“You always know a place.”

“You better start walking then.”

“As if you can catch up with those short legs of yours.”

“Keep walking, Lena.”

The last thing her office heard is Lena’s laughter. Maggie’s plan is working.

//

Maggie stops on her tracks. And Lena who is just walking a few steps behind her bumped into her. “Maggie, did you see something scary?” Lena is teasing Maggie again, but when she sees the reason of a sudden stiffness from her friend. “Oh shit.”

“Shit. I did not know they will be here.”

“How could you know?” Lena clearly cannot blame this on Maggie. She cannot blame anyone.

“We could leave. I know another place.”

“No need. We are already here. And besides, you have talking up this place to me on our way here. So why not order that drink you have been gushing about or a dozen of it.” They find their place at the bar. They occupy two bar stools far away from Kara’s view.

This is going to be a long night. What is taking Maggie so long for that drink?

They are at their fourth (or fifth? The drink is so strong that they have lost count already) drink of the night when the thing that Lena hopes for that will not happen that night happened. James sees Maggie when he is ordering some drinks for Kara and him. And Maggie blocking his view of Lena whose forehead is rested on top of the bar. She will not let Lena feel more miserable that she already is.

“Maggie, hi! What are doing here? And Is--Alex around?”

“No. I am here with a friend.”

“Hmm.” Raising his eyebrows.

“No funny business.” Maggie clears his doubts.

“I will mention to Kara you’re here.”

“See you two around then.”

James smiles at her, grabs their drinks and leaves.

When James is far enough from their location, Lena thanks Maggie for him to not see her.

“Let’s hope Kara won’t talk to me later.”

“She will. And that what worries the fuck out of me.”

Maggie bumps her glass to Lena’s. And bottoms up both of their drinks. “You can drink the next two.”

//

On their last drink of the night, she places the shot glass down. Maggie excuses herself towards the restroom, leaves with a comforting pat on the back. “Hang in there, Lena.” Lena gives her a faint smile.

She holds the ring she keeps around her neck. She is amazed that she is able to remove from its metal chain. And stares at it and (painfully) pictures of life they could have by now. The promise of forever that lingers on that ring. A promise of a lifetime together that Lena cannot give her yet. She needs more time to think about them and their future. Kara thought three years was enough to be sure about them. To be sure about her. On Lena’s case, it is not enough. There is more to think about, for her to be sure. She just is not ready yet. When will she be?

She wears the ring, and stares at it on her finger. How the diamond glistens when the light from the bar hits it. It looks so beautiful. It overwhelms her again, and starts to remove the ring. She drops it inside the empty glass, wanting to just leave it there. And she does, not even giving it a second thought.

“Ready to go?” Maggie fixes her leather jacket as she waits for Lena who picking up her bag.

Maggie walks ahead of her again towards the exit. Saluting the guard who is her friend since she is a regular here, even joking around with the said man.

Lena feels conflicted on actually leaving the ring behind. She walks as quickly and as gracefully as she can given her drunken state (She does not run she insists on anyone who wonders. She simply does not allow herself to run.) towards the bar, retrieving the ring that she does not even notice that Kara is heading towards her, looking for Maggie.

They have bumped into each other, causing the ring to slip her hand. Kara immediately picks that object up without noticing it is the ring. The ring that she meant to give Lena. And that Lena still has it and even brings it around with her.

Kara hands it over to her again like the last time they have talked but this time she is not crying, though she feels mad, disappointed, sad, and above all else, hurt, when she sees Lena. She is still beautiful as she forever will be (as cheesy as she makes herself sounds; she does not care because it is the truth.)

Maggie and James gives each other a knowing look when they noticed Kara and Lena.

James knows Kara is still not over Lena. But he will always be there for Kara. So he is now.

It pains Maggie to see how things are now between Kara and Lena. (Little Danvers and Little Luthor, she used to tease the two in which she came up with the nicknames on their first ever weekly double date night.) They are clearly meant to be together, meant for each other. Kara actually still sees it. Lena just needs to fully see it for herself. Hopefully she will, soon, before it will be too late.

Lena does not know if it is the alcohol but she does not stop herself from stepping closer, leaning closer to Kara, kissing her and much to her surprise, Kara is kissing her back; leaving no space between them. It is just a brief kiss but it feels like time stopped for them to savour the moment. Her lips just above Kara’s. “I am truly sorry for hurting you.” Lena’s tears dampening both of their cheeks; thinking it is already too late for Kara to give her another chance. Kara could not wait for her anymore. And she needs to accept that. The ring is safe in her tight grip. She gives her another chaste kiss, thumb gently brushing her cheek, “I will always love you.” before letting Kara see her walking away again. What Lena does not able to see is that Kara is crying as much as she is.

//

 


	3. of apologies and regrets (and endings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back. Updated this after almost a year.

She pulls her cardigan closer to herself, even if it doesn't get her warm to begin with. It is a useless thing to do but that helps her keep her mind of the moments she and Kara cuddling by the sofa in nights like this. She smiles to herself remembering the hot chocolate recipe Kara makes for them to drink.

She is about to go to the kitchen when a knock softly blends with the sound of the rain hitting the windows of her new apartment.

Eyebrows almost meeting in confusion since she isn't expecting anyone at this hour - the clock reads almost two in the morning, she walks towards the door. She stops inches away from the door when she hears someone clearing its throat. She knows who that is. She wonders for a brief second how Kara found out where she lives, and figures immediately the answer to her question.

She takes a deep breath and calms her nerves as she opens the door for only a bit. Only her face is showing. She is about to ask why her ex-girlfriend is here, when she sees Kara dripping wet from the rain.

She quickly opens her door, worried. “Kara, what on Earth were you thinking? You are going to get sick.” There is a realization that comes after that statement. The worry is still there, filling her heart.

“That kiss at the bar earlier. What the hell was that for?”

Lena find a hand through her hair. Her tell when she is nervous. And crosses her arms above her chest. Another tell.

“You can't lie to me now.” Kara, though still shivering, attempts to not breakdown yet again due to Lena. “I will you ask again, because that kiss didn't mean nothing, why did you choose to break up with me?” She stops herself from ruining the intense moment with her coughing.

“If you are claiming that you still love me--”

“Because-”

Kara stops what she is saying when she hears Lena speak.

“Because you didn't tell me. After those years. You still choose to not tell me.” Lena’s lips are shivering. Her eyes on the verge of crying. She takes a deep breath, calming her nerves. “Because you didn't tell me.” She pauses. With tears on her cheeks, “Why?”

Kara removes her glasses, rubbing her eyes with her other hand, realizing what Lena is talking about. The cat was apparently, out of the bag. “I am sorry, my love. I did not tell you. I should have a long time ago. I just can't put your life in danger even more. I could not burden you with a secret that may cause your life. People can use you against me. And if I can't save you,” her lips trembling, “I can't forgive myself. I will be the reason that you are gone.” Her hands on her face. She cannot stop herself from crying. “I can't lose you, Lena. I can’t.”

She steps closer to Lena, and Lena immediately maintains the distance between them. “Lena--” She reaches out.

“When Supergirl lost half of her powers, you still didn't tell me. You have lost your powers for almost a year now, Kara. A year. And yet here we are, you still didn't even mention that. I am the one mentioning that. Are you also not planning me to tell me that?” Lena questions Kara yet again, as she wipes her tears with her cardigan sleeve. At least she is not cold anymore with all the tension building up inside the apartment. She had been denying to herself that she is mad at Kara. Now, she can finally admit that she is angry at the superhero.

“I didn't tell you because Alex and Eliza are trying to figure out a way to bring my full abilities back. I have enemies that I have made along the way, as Supergirl. The DEO, where-”

“where you work with Alex, and J’onn, who by the way is Martian, thank you not telling as well, and Winn.”

“Yeah.” Kara pauses, realizing Lena knows those secrets as well. “The DEO helps me maintain my identity as Supergirl a secret, and that Kara Zor-el Danvers, who was later revealed to be an alien who does not have superpowers at all as I told in our interviews and TV Guesting, and who are publicly known to be a reporter in CatCo and in a relationship with the CEO of L-Corp and CatCo, are two separate individuals. In order to keep the people I care about, the people I hold dear to my heart safe. A sacrifice, which at first, was not that big of a deal for me to make, until you came along. Not telling you what specific alien I am and being a Super became one of hardest decisions I have to make. That was the only way I could think of, in order to protect you.”

“You are protecting me by keeping in  the dark? You keeping secrets like that made me realize that I don't know you that well even after all those years knowing each other. We were friends for two, and girlfriends for three. We were almost fiancés if I have not put end to this relationship. And you still choose not to tell me. What does that say about us? That you don't trust me enough that your secret is safe with me, and that I could also help you in getting your powers back, and help you as Supergirl. I could also protect myself long before I got to know you. Didn't you even consider that? I am not a damsel in distress that you will always need save. And that I will not stand behind you but beside you every step of the way.”

Earlier that night, the ring was again at Kara’s possession. A reminder of what they could have been. And now, it is also a reminder that it wasn't Lena’s fault for breaking them up. It was her own doing. She should not have been that mad at Lena for giving up on them. “I will always ask for forgiveness. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you, Lena. I swear to you, my Love,” She has never felt this weak, never felt this human, as she attempts to have any physical contact with Lena. She just misses Lena so badly.

Lena finally breaks the distance between them, reaching out to Kara. She has never seen Kara like this. She lets Kara continue, “Believe me, please, Lena. I do understand you need to think about us. I will wait for you. I promise.”

Kara cries on Lena’s chest. “I promise,” dampening the other girl’s shirt. Lena hugs Kara like her life depends on it. She terribly misses these intimate moments.

“I love you, Lena.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

 

//

 

Kara wakes up the next morning, searching for Lena beside her, but gets surprised with a note, a folder and tray with a bowl of soup on it, on the bedside drawer.

 

_Kara, my Love,_

 

_I know you will deny, you are sick. But you are. Here is some soup. I got your favorite. And some medicine and lots of tissues. A 50% Super can get sick, you know._

_And one last thing, read it when you have the time. And you got all the time in the world because you are sick. I have might have found a cure to your problem, besides me, of course._

 

_Yours? (idk maybe?),_

_Lena_

  
_PS. I am still mad at you. I swear._

_PPS. I will give a copy to Alex myself. And by the way, I know where the DEO is. I was waiting for you to take me there. Next time, we will go together, IF I am not mad at you anymore._

_PPPS. Ask me again some other time about marriage, I may or may not have a different answer. Surprise me! ;)_

  


_//_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yassssssssssssss I have successfully made a chaptered Supercorp. Originally, I may have been playing a major character death for this one.


End file.
